Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers have optionally installed or are optionally connectable to a drive unit. An example of such a drive unit includes a so-called optical drive unit, into which a medium such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a Blu-ray disc (Registered Trademark, BD) is loaded.
With recent improvement in the portability of information processing apparatuses, it is desirable to reduce power consumption of batteries that are incorporated in the information processing apparatuses. For example, when a medium is persistently not loaded in the drive unit, power communication between the information processing apparatus and the drive unit may be cut off, thereby terminating operational power supply to the drive unit.
Thereafter, when the drive unit is used again, the operational power may need to be supplied to the drive unit again to restart the power communication between the information processing apparatus and the drive unit. Such a technology to resupply the operational power is known in the art.